Después de Cell
by CLS ZVN
Summary: Al culminar la batalla contra Cell, Vegeta totalmente desmoralizado dijo que no volvería a pelear ¿Qué sucedió después? ¿Qué lo motivó a cambiar de opinión? VxB ubicado después de la saga de Cell
1. Chapter 1

**La relación de Bulma y Vegeta despues de la saga de Cell ¿cómo se consolidó hasta llegar a lo que vimos en la saga de Boo? Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste.**

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback estan en cursiva**

**CAPITULO 1**

Cierta científica de ojos azules se encontraba frente a su ordenador personal, cualquiera pensaría que se encontraba trabajando en algún algoritmo para algún nuevo invento. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Estaba inmiscuyéndose en los archivos gubernamentales ¿con qué objetivo? Simple crear una identidad para el padre de su hijo. La existencia de su hijo era aún un secreto para el mundo pero como todo secreto tarde o temprano se revelaría y ella debía estar preparada para ese momento.

Luego de horas revisando actas matrimoniales de las últimas décadas encontró lo que buscaba. Hirohito y Nagako Ouji un matrimonio que gobernaba un lejano país oriental, luego de que aquel pequeño país fuera declarado en democracia tras una revolución sangrienta optaron por la Capital del Oeste para vivir en calidad de asilados políticos; tiempo después fallecieron en un trágico accidente automovilístico, sin dejar descendencia y sin familiares cercanos, puesto que habían muerto en la revolución.

Eran perfectos, ellos serían los padres de Vegeta al menos legalmente. De esa manera podría presentarlo como el príncipe que realmente es. Lo documentó todo para que pareciera que luego de quedar huérfano el ahora único hijo de aquel matrimonio Vegeta Ouji, fuera acogido y criado por el famoso Dr. Briefs, por su conocida naturaleza solidaria nadie se sorprendería con esto.

Era la historia de amor perfecta Vegeta Ouji y Bulma Briefs crecieron juntos como hermanos, ambos fueron educados mediante tutores particulares. Ambos viajaron juntos por el mundo cuando ella tenía 16 años y él 17, para ello le creó un pasaporte donde se registraba el mismo trayecto que ella había hecho. Al regresar a la Capital del Oeste Vegeta Ouji comenzó a estudiar en la Universidad del Oeste, pero ¿Qué estudió? Sabía que la Universidad nada le negaría a su padre, pues era el profesor más prestigioso de esa institución y ella quería que su esposo sea considerado inteligente por la sociedad, en efecto en lo suyo Vegeta era considerado un genio y ¿Qué era lo suyo? Él decía que ya no pelearía se la pasaba todo el día tirado en la cama viendo televisión, estaba muy deprimido, esa fue otra razón por la cual decidió darle una vida legal en la tierra, quería que sintiera que tenía un lugar propio en el universo, un hogar.

Tal vez debería consultar con Vegeta los detalles de su nueva identidad. Sí, eso haría y también sería una buena excusa para sacarlo de la cama y con mucha suerte tal vez de la casa o ¿por qué no volver a compartir la cama? A fin de cuentas no lo habían hecho desde dos noches antes del despertar de los androides, y de eso ya habían pasado meses.

Con estos pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza, Bulma apagó su computadora y salió de su laboratorio personal, ya eran las 17 hs es decir su jornada laboral ya había concluido. Se dirigió a la cocina, dónde su madre ya tenía listo el té.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está Trunks?

-Tu padre lo llevó al parque, en cualquier momento llegaran, mi lindo nietecito ya debe tener hambre.

Bulma sonrío al pensar en las rabietas del pequeño semisaiyajin.

-Y ... ¿Vegeta?

-El joven y apuesto Vegeta otra vez no bajo a almorzar. Le lleve algo de comer a su habitación, por cierto muy poca comparada con las cantidades que solía comer, aún así solo almorzó poco más de la mitad.

El corazón de Bulma se estrujó al escuchar esas palabras, desde el día que Mirai Trunks volvió a su tiempo estaba así y de eso ya habían pasado meses, cuando se lo reprochaba, él respondía que como ya no entrenaría, su cuerpo ya no necesitaba tantos alimentos. La primera vez que le dijo que ya no pelearía, que ya no entrenaría simplemente no se lo creyó pensó que sencillamente se encontraba aturdido por todo lo ocurrido durante los juegos de Cell, hasta tenía proyectada una nueva y mejorada cámara de gravedad.

-Y entonces conocí una nueva pastelería, Bulma ¿me estás escuchando?

-eh, ¿Qué decías?

-Ay querida andas muy distraída tal vez lo que les falta a ti y al joven Vegeta son unas vacaciones, tal vez la luna de miel que aún no tuvieron.

-Mamá nunca nos casamos -Su madre definitivamente era muy distraída pensó.

-Tienen un hijo, eso no fue de casualidad, a mi no me engañas, nada fue un error. Pasó porque los dos quisieron que pasara. Ya están casados pero sin papeles.

Bulma se quedó sin palabras, nunca había visto de esa manera su relación con Vegeta. Es que la verdad sea dicha ni ella sabía cómo o porque estaban juntos no había razón ni lógica en su relación.

_ Bulma no podía creer lo que Vegeta le había dicho mientras la tenía arrinconada contra la pared de su laboratorio._

_ Minutos antes Vegeta había llegado exigiendo como siempre que reparara los robots de entrenamiento, ella gritó que esperara que tenía trabajo, que acababa de asumir la presidencia de la empresa, concluyó su diatriba con un NO SERÉ TU ESCLAVA. Apenas sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los gélidos ojos de él, se estremeció recordando con quién estaba tratando, recordando el día en que él llegó por primera vez a la Tierra._

_ Al siguiente segundo ella ya estaba atrapada entre la pared fría y metálica de su laboratorio y el musculoso y perfecto cuerpo de ese hombre; Estaba tan pegado a ella que sentía su corazón latir contra el suyo, las manos de él sostenían sus muñecas hacia arriba, se miraron a los ojos, él acerco sus labios a sus oídos y le susurro:_

_ -Silencio, tu serás mi mujer._

_ Ella aún asustada, al menos eso quería creer a fin de cuentas en esa situación ese era el sentimiento más lógico, no supo que decir, solo lo miró incrédula a los ojos, en ese momento su razón se rompió en pedazos, lo que sucedió después fue tan frenético, tan delirante que lo único que podía asegurar que nunca se había sentido tan mujer como esa mañana y que nunca sería mujer de otro que no fuera Vegeta._

El llanto de su pequeño bebé la sacó de sus evocaciones, Trunks ya estaba siendo alimentado por su madre.

-Tu mami hoy está muy distraída –Le dijo la Sra. Briefs a su nieto.

El Dr. Briefs solo sonreía mientras bebía té. Como era posible que ni siquiera se diera cuenta que su padre y su hijo ya llegaron del paseo al parque, definitivamente la distraída era ella y no su madre.

-Mamá, deja yo lo alimentaré

-Claro pequeña –dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Su pequeño vástago le sonrío inocentemente cuando ella lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Mamá – pronunció perfectamente el bebé de un año de vida.

Ella lo observaba detenidamente mientras devoraba la leche del biberón con esa mirada tan peculiar heredada de su padre.

-Mi niño – susurro, recordando a su contraparte del futuro y todo lo que había sufrido por crecer sin su padre. Estaba decidida a no permitir que al pequeño que tenía en brazos le sucediera lo mismo.

Esa misma noche, luego de dormir a su pequeño se encaminó a la habitación de Vegeta. Hace un mes y poco que no lo veía pues él simplemente no salía de su habitación y ella lo amaba demasiado y no soportaba verlo en ese estado depresivo, se auto convenció de que tarde o temprano él regresaría a ser el mismo de siempre sin la ayuda de nadie. Ahora se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, solo rogaba estar a tiempo de reparar su error. Había tantas cosas que nunca le había dicho, es que al principio de su relación ella simplemente no se fiaba, era solo sexo, había llegado el momento de decirle todas esas cosas a Vegeta.

**Criticas, sugerencias, por favor dejen reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama**

******Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback estan en cursiva**

**Capitulo 2**

Bulma abrió la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta sin golpear, no era necesario a fin de cuentas él podía detectar su ki.

Vegeta veía televisión, si notó su entrada, no lo demostró lo que no sorprendió a la cientifica para nada lo que si le sorprendió fue el programa que veía. Vegeta estaba viendo uno de esos concursos televisivos de baile, al parecer las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaba.

-Hola ¿Cómo estás? –saludó Bulma sentándose en la cama donde estaba acostado Vegeta.

-Que pregunta más estúpida –respondió Vegeta de mala manera

Ella sólo sonrío.

- ¿Te estás burlando de mí? -Se exasperó el principe.

-No, al contrario, eso sonó tan a ti -respondió naturalmente la cientifica.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que pregunta más estúpida -gritó la peliazul- de un tiempo a esta parte ya no te reconozco. No sé qué te pasa.

_La observe detenidamente, ¿qué le pasaba a ella? Como era posible que no advirtiera lo que me pasaba, todos lo saben, todos saben que fui humillado por un imbécil de clase baja y por su hijo. Demonios pareciera que solo ha venido a fastidiar._

-Bulma, mujer ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Estoy en mi casa, puedo entrar cuando quiera sin dar explicaciones. Replicó alterada.

_Siempre tan agresiva y pedante, en ese momento la observe detenidamente, llevaba puesto un vestido azul y diminuto. En este tiempo a través de la televisión pude observar que son pocas las humanas capaces de lucir de manera agradable a la vista esa clase de ropa. Cuánto extrañaba su cuerpo. Extrañaba aquellos días en que luego de haber regresado de un viaje de entrenamiento en el espacio durante el cual logré alcanzar el nivel legendario, me sentía invencible. Ella me buscaba con el pretexto de curar mis heridas. En aquel tiempo noche tras noche compartíamos la cama, la misma que ambos ahora mismo ocupamos, ya que él aborresco el desorden de la habitación de ella. _

_Antes de que amaneciera la dejaba en su cama, al otro día ambos volvíamos a nuestra vida habitual, yo entrenaba y ella se ocupaba de su empresa. Era la primera vez en mi vida que veía en un solo ser tanta pasión, tanta osadía._

Él se mostraba durante el día frío como nieve, pero en las noches ella lograba despertar el fuego que existía en su interior. Era tanta su satisfacción que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ella era el único motivo por el cual aplazó su enfrentamiento con Kakaroto puesto que una vez que logró transformarse estaba seguro de que era el ser más poderoso del universo pero si lo asesinaba obviamente no sería del agrado de su amante.

_Luego sucedió lo inesperado, es decir yo sabía que podía suceder, pero rayos, ella vivía alardeando de su inteligencia, además es de mi conocimiento que a pesar de lo arcaica de la tecnología terrícola existen diversos métodos para evitarlo. Por qué ella no utilizó ningún método anticonceptivo conmigo como seguramente lo hizo con aquel patético insecto terrícola era algo que no me explico, a veces pienso que ni ella tiene esa respuesta, por ello nunca se lo pregunté._

_Ahora todo era tan diferente, hacía un mes que ella ni se pasaba por ahí, considerando los dos años que yo pasé en la habitación del tiempo ya ni recuerdo la última vez que ella se me entrego._

A pesar de extrañar su cuerpo el poco orgullo que le quedaba no le permitía suplicar sus favores o eso quería creer. En realidad en esos momentos se sentía tan poca cosa que pensaba sería rechazado por ella.

Mientras Vegeta pensaba en todo eso, en la televisión una pareja concluía su danza y aguardaba las críticas del jurado. Al guerrero las danzas se le hacían ridículas, sin embargo a los humanos parecían fascinarles, a fin de cuentas este tipo de programas eran muy exitosos, el único motivo por el cual veía este programa en particular eran las afrentas verbales a las que sometía el jurado a los bailarines de turno, a fin de cuentas él mismo era un experto en menoscabar a otros; viendo el programa había aprendido muchos insultos terrícolas que pensaba utilizar en algún momento. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que años después debería improvisar unos pasos de baile en público para salvar a la tierra, lo hubiera asesinado sin pensarlo.

-Vegeta tenemos que hablar

-¿De qué?

-De Trunks

-¿Le sucedió algo?

-No es eso es que…

-Entonces no me molestes con tus idioteses. Interrumpió bruscamente.

_No entiendo la excesiva preocupación de la mujer por el mocoso, en mi planeta los bebés en esa edad aún estaban en incubadoras. Estoy seguro de que padre e hija tienen suficiente capacidad intelectual para crear tecnología de ese nivel, incluso yo lo había sugerido al poco tiempo de nacido el mocoso, ella simplemente se horrorizo diciendo que si a mi me parecía una gran carga criar a nuestro hijo ella lo haría sola, exagerándolo todo como siempre, yo solo le respondí un "haz lo que quieras", no entiendo para que tanto esfuerzo si al final el niño no recordaría nada cuando creciera. En mi planeta, recién cuando el vástago tenía uso de razón comenzaba a recibir entrenamiento de parte de uno de sus progenitores, si estos lo consideraban digno claro está, antes permanecían en incubadoras que les proveían de todo lo necesario para vivir._

-Maldito mono arrogante acaso solo puedes mostrar interés hacia tu hijo cuando está al borde de la muerte -Gritó Bulma.

-Él no me necesita -Respondió tranquilamente.

Bulma no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Se fijó detenidamente en el hombre que estaba frente suyo, quién llevaba puesto su traje de combate sin la armadura, no sabía que decirle esa era la verdad, él tenía razón Trunks no lo necesitaba, si en un mundo apocalíptico pudo crecer sin su padre por qué no habría de hacerlo en un mundo pacifico. Sería un gran dolor el rechazo de su progenitor pero su amor y el de sus padres podrían compensarlo. Una parte de ella quería echar a ese hombre tan insensible de su casa, de su vida, del planeta si era necesario pero otra a pesar de todo lo amaba con locura y no se resignaba a perderlo aunque ni siquiera estaba segura de haberlo tenido alguna vez. La única certeza que tenía era que algo le dañaba cuando él no estaba. Ahora era capaz de admitirlo al menos para sí misma, cuando él fue al espacio en busca de Goku, ella comenzó a extrañarlo, a pesar de convivir con un recién resucitado Yamcha extrañaba a Vegeta, extrañaba sus exigencias, sus insultos, su presencia a pesar de que en aquellos momentos aseguraba que amaba a otro.

-¿Por qué lo rechazas? Ya sabes que en el futuro será un gran guerrero, ¿acaso eso no es lo importante para ustedes los saiyajins? Cuando supiste que iba a nacer dijiste que si tenía potencial lo entrenarías para hacerlo un digno heredero tuyo (también dijo que lo mataría si era débil, pero Bulma omitió deliberadamente esa parte) y ahora dices que él no te necesita ¿Por qué? –le increpaba Bulma a Vegeta.

-El hijo de Kakaroto podrá entrenarlo tal y cual lo hizo en el futuro, yo ya no volveré a pelear –respondió levantando el tono de voz.

Había decidido no volver a pelear, durante toda su vida peleó y se esforzó por ser el más fuerte y nunca lo consiguió siempre fue superado ya sea por freezer o por sus soldados; en aquellos tiempos de constantes humillaciones su único bálsamo era que al menos era el más fuerte entre los de su raza, alivio que aquel maldito de Kakaroto le arrebató, por eso lo odiaba con todo su ser. Luego de todo lo ocurrido el príncipe se convenció de que no importaba cuanto hiciera siempre sería superado y derrotado por lo tanto por primera vez en su vida decidió entregarse al ocio.

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?-cuestionó ella incrédula.

Vegeta no respondía, solo la observó mientran seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Qué rayos pretendía? En cada encuentro que tuvieron luego de la batalla contra Cell y de que se lo dijera ella hacía la misma pregunta. Si esperaba que reconociera en voz alta lo derrotado y fracasado que se sentía, no lo haría, ya era más que suficiente haber decidido no volver a pelear._

Los gritos provenientes de una pelea en la televisión interrumpieron el incomodo silencio entre ambos. Vegeta dejó de mirar a Bulma y dirigió su atención al aparato, esta era otra de las cosas que le gustaba de este programa.

Bulma casi abandonó la habitación cuando Vegeta dejó de mirarla, como en otras ocasiones que habían llegado a este punto, pero esta vez sería diferente. Miró a la televisión aún sin creerse la clase de programa que estaba viendo Vegeta, pero al costado del televisor estaban unos videos etiquetados por ella misma ¡eran videos de Trunks! De sus primeros días, sus primeros pasos... videos que habían grabado ella y sus padres para dejar a la posteridad el crecimiento de su primogénito, Vegeta los estuvo viendo, eso quería decir que Trunks ni ella le eran indiferentes, esto la decidió a hacer lo que sea para sacar a Vegeta de este estado lúgubre, pensó que con el tiempo él saldría solo pero no resultó, ahora cambiaría de estrategia.

Al notar que no se retiraba Vegeta interpretó que ella vino para quedarse como lo hacía en el pasado, apagó el aparato, se hizo a un lado de la cama destinada a una sola persona, sin embargo los dos cabían perfectamente en ella, era un código que existía entre ambos, así comenzaron muchas de sus noches de pasión en el pasado. Bulma entendió que esta era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó al lado del hombre que amaba de la misma forma en procedía luego de curar sus heridas en aquellos tiempos en que Vegeta entrenaba como poseído y antes de entregarse a aquel enredo ardiente e imprevisto que se creó entre ellos, cuando solo actuaba como quién sabía que el posible fin del mundo se acercaba, en esos momentos solo le importaba aprovechar el momento presente, ahora eran muy diferentes las circunstancias, el mundo ya no estaba en peligro y por sobre todo el ser inocente que surgió de esa vorágine la obligaba a mirar al futuro. Se miraron a los ojos, estudiándose, analizándose como dos oponentes antes de una pelea, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

-Y si ya no piensas pelear ni entrenar, entonces ¿Qué harás? No creo que quieras pasarte la vida entera aquí tirado como un vago sin oficio ni beneficio viendo televisión. Si ya no quieres pelear bien, a fin de cuentas con Gohan y los muchachos es más que suficiente para defender a la tierra -Esto último lo dijo sin mirarlo, pues no creía que fuera así solo lo dijo para provocarlo, para que reaccionara. Volvió a mirarlo los ojos a la espera de una respuesta.

Este nuevo cuestionamiento sí que sorprendió al guerrero, debido a que ni él mismo tenía claro aún este punto. Había pasado todo este tiempo profundizando sus conocimientos acerca de las costumbres terrícolas ya sea a través de la televisión o de salidas furtivas de las cuales solo él tenía noción, lo hizo porque después de todo era el planeta de origen de su hijo por lo tanto le pareció buena idea conocerlo profundamente.

Tenía varias opciones rondándole la cabeza, pero aún no tomaba una decisión. La primera quedarse en la tierra y vivir como un terrícola más, tal vez siendo el esposo de Bulma y padre de Trunks. Era una opción realmente tentadora pero se veía demasiado fácil, para él nada había sido fácil desde que abandonó su planeta natal siendo un niño. Además ¿Por qué ella querría unirse definitivamente a alguien como él? Bulma pertenecía a la familia más rica del planeta lo que era un equivalente a la realeza de su planeta natal, a la cual él se enorgullecía de pertenecer a pesar de que su reino era solo polvo cósmico en la actualidad. La mujer estaba en condiciones de tener a cualquier hombre en el planeta que deseara, en verdad ella no necesitaba a nadie a su lado. Él solo era el hombre que le dio un heredero para su imperio económico, en este planeta no era nadie, no era digno de esa hembra, él lo sabía, todos los que conocían su relación lo sabían. Cuando estaba cegado por la arrogancia y el orgullo creía que él le hacía un favor al elegirla para compartir su lecho. Ahora veía la realidad, fue ella quien lo eligió, fue ella quien le hizo un favor al darle alojamiento en su casa y al permitirle poseerla, fue ella quién lo hizo padre de un gran guerrero, estaba orgulloso de Trunks estaba seguro que el motivo por el cual no se había convertido en un fracasado como él era el haber crecido sin su inútil presencia. Esa certeza era otro de los motivos que le impedía sucumbir a la tentación de establecerse y formar una familia.

La segunda quedarse en la tierra y pasar por un viajero errante alejado de toda civilización pues debía reconocer que los variados paisajes naturales del planeta le parecían bellos, no entendía como los humanos podían ser tan idiotas al punto de destruir su propio planeta con tecnología primitiva, de esa manera podía seguir monitoreando el crecimiento de su vástago como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Recordando el inmenso dolor que le produjo verlo morir a manos de Cell, a manos del monstruo al que él permitió perfeccionarse, le parecía lo mejor pues ya no soportaría que algo le sucediera a su contraparte de este mundo por su culpa, si algo pasaba haría lo posible para protegerlo como lo hizo cuando Bojack apareció. Pero dudaba que su primogénito llegara a necesitarlo alguna vez en este pacifico mundo. Pensar que estuvo a punto de contemplar la muerte de la mujer y su hijo a manos del Dr. Gero imperturbablemente, ahora sabía que de haber sucedido no habría soportado el dolor, bien dicen por ahí que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

La tercera opción era irse de la tierra, no le sería difícil robar una nave de la Corporación Capsula, Olvidar todo lo acontecido en los últimos años y reconquistar el antiguo imperio Cold, nadie se lo impediría la tierra estaba demasiado lejos, la loca madre de Gohan no le permitiría ir a intentarlo siquiera, podría presentarse como el asesino de la familia Cold, convertirse en el emperador del universo, tendría todo lo que siempre había soñado Kakaroto estaba muerto y no sería revivido siembre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de Namek y de la Tierra. Anhelaba la adrenalina arrebatar la vida de otros pero otra parte de él sentía que no valía la pena el esfuerzo, no tenía energías para semejante emprendimiento y mucho menos para mantenerlo en el tiempo.

Ninguna opción lo terminaba de convencer, pero cualquiera de ellas era mejor que volver a ser humillado por un clase baja, solo faltaba decidir qué era lo menos peor. Sonrió amargamente por su patética situación, observó a la hembra que tenía en frente, era la mejor de su raza, de eso no tenía duda, era demasiado perfecta para un perdedor como él. Existía otra opción, que ni siquiera se atrevía a analizar, llegado el caso de decidirse lo haría y ya.

-Que no piensas contestarme -Gritó Bulma, le había dado varios minutos para reflexionar pero comenzaba a sentirse ignorada nuevamente

A él le gustaba su agresividad fue lo que le atrajo de ella aquel día en que llegaron Freezer y su padre a la Tierra. Pasaron tantas cosas ese día…

-Eso que importa -Respondió en un tono aburrido.

-Como que ¿Qué importa? Tienes que tener objetivos, ocupaciones, razones para vivir. No puedes pasarte lo que te reste de existencia encerrado viendo televisión.

-No tengo razones para vivir, lo mejor hubiera sido que Cell me asesinara a mí en vez de a Trunks o que me hubiera matado durante mi patético intento de venganza. Al menos así hubiera muerto como un verdadero guerrero, no obstante hasta una muerte digna parecen negarme los dioses -Al terminar calmadamente estas palabras Vegeta comenzó a reír siniestramente.

Luego de unos intensos segundos enmudeció y miró fijamente a esos ojos azules que eran su única paz.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó ella con cautela

-Sabes que es los que realmente deseo -Sonreía mientras hablaba la peli azul nunca lo vio así hasta parecía feliz.

-Quisiera ir a uno de esos lugares desérticos que me recuerdan a mi planeta natal –prosiguió el príncipe- acumular toda mi energía alrededor de mi cuerpo y explotar. Terminó en un tono de voz bajo pero amenazante.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la científica al escuchar estas palabras. Sabía que Vegeta estaba deprimido pero jamás pensó que el suicidio pasara por su mente. No, eso simplemente no podía ser. Se sentía tan sorprendida y horrorizada a la vez que prefirió ignorar por ahora semejantes palabras.

Vegeta no podía creer lo que había confesado, su más oscuro deseo. Un acto de cobardía tan terrible y vergonzoso era su última opción, tan indecente que ni siquiera se atrevía a analizar en su fuero interno. Lo dijo, como era posible que le haya dicho algo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Simplemente deseaba acabar con la miseria en que se había convertido su vida, era su deseo más profundo pero era un acto condenado por las usanzas de su raza, su padre en el infierno de seguro lo desconocería por semejante barbaridad pero sin embargo, NO, ya no quería pensar en ello. Mejor cambiaba de tema antes de que ella reaccione y comenzara a compadecerlo. Dirigió su mirada a un punto vacío en el techo, no quería ver lastima en sus ojos. Si lo que ella quería para dejar de importunarlo era que salga de esa habitación, pues eso tendría.

Bulma...

_CONTINUARA_

_Gracias a todos/as los/as que me apoyaron en este emprendimiento espero no decepcionarlos/as._

_Gracias por sus reviews_

**perez-osa33**

**Jesever**

**Ackman-Multiverse**

**Prl16**

**Juniver**

**Renzotobias**

**Jeanny Sabatini**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Grisell**

**vegebul1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

-Bulma…

Rayos, había pensado en invitarla a algún lado a comer o algo así como lo observo hacer a varias parejas terrícolas, era un hecho que la humana se sorprendería tanto que olvidaría lo que él dijo, pero de repente recordó que no contaba con dinero terrícola, que humillante, cuan bajo estaba cayendo se sentía asqueado por sus reflexiones. Debía pensar en algo antes de que la terrícola comenzara a hacer preguntas acerca de su inesperada confidencia. Entonces un recuerdo fugaz lo hizo sonreír. Ese sería el distractor perfecto.

La científica se sintió repentinamente envuelta en una brisa, todo se nubló a su alrededor, sus ojos no podían ver absolutamente nada. Podía sentir un fuerte viento, unos brazos firmes alrededor de su cintura, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían esos musculosos brazos. Aparentemente estaban parados en algún sitio pero los pies descalzos de ella no palpaban superficie alguna, lo único que podía percibir era el cuerpo de Vegeta atrás suyo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –Susurró el guerrero

-Desorientada ¿Dónde estamos? –Se sintió tan bien al distinguir el aliento del príncipe en su nuca.

-Mira hacia abajo

Bulma bajó la mirada, ahí si percibía iluminación, luego lo distinguió todo perfectamente, como no hacerlo ¡era la Capital del Oeste! Conocía muy bien la vista aérea por que normalmente se movilizaba en aviones. La altura era tal que sus pulmones comenzaban a sentir los efectos del violento cambio de presión atmosférica, pero por algún motivo no sentía frío, se supone que a la altura en que se encontraban y con sus ropas veraniegas debía estar agonizando de frío.

-No lo entiendo -Dijo para sí misma la científica.

-Parece que ya lo olvidaste.

Otra vez esa voz y ese aliento tan cerca que le hacían recordar sus momentos dorados cuando eran solo dos cuerpos jugando a amar. Pero de que estaba hablando, al parecer si olvido algo, y aún no se explicaba por qué no sentía ningún descenso súbito de temperatura.

-¿Por qué no siento frío? ¿Qué fue lo que olvide? Explícate de una vez maldito -Quiso gritar pero la falta de oxigeno no se lo permitió, al contrario su voz sonó ahogada.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por Vegeta.

-Como se perfectamente que ustedes los humanos son unos insectos debiluchos que no soportan nada, resolví usar mi energía para que no sientas las bajas temperaturas de estas alturas, pero no puedo hacer nada por el oxigeno que al parecer está afectando tus limitadas facultades intelectuales.

-Idiota yo soy la Gran Bulma, la mujer más inteligente del planeta y tal vez del universo.

-Nunca conociste a científicos de otros planetas, no tienes fundamentos para hacer semejante afirmación.

-Eso no es cierto.

Ahora que lo pensaba nunca habló con Vegeta acerca de su hermana ni de la patrulla galáctica, es que pocas veces tuvieron una conversación real, lo de ellos era solo fuego y pasión. Entonces supo a que se refería Vegeta y por que la trajo a este lugar.

-No lo puedo creer -Su voz no podía esconder la emoción que sentía.

Vegeta solo dio un suave gruñido.

-Un día yo te pregunte que se sentía volar, tú me dijiste que no era la gran cosa, entonces yo te pedí que me permitieras volar en tus brazos.

En ese entonces él no respondió a su pedido. Esto era increíble Vegeta estaba haciendo esto por ella, lo estaba haciendo solo para complacerla. El amor que soñó cuando partió en busca de las esferas del dragón era real ahí estaba, Vegeta la amaba a su manera pero la amaba de eso estaba segura.

Tal y como lo imagino dejó a la terrícola tan sorprendida que olvido por completo su revelación anterior. El príncipe se complació en sí mismo.

Bulma cerró los ojos y disfrutó del momento. Se sentía increíble. Este era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Eran contados con los dedos de una mano los instantes que Vegeta tenía gestos de amor hacia ella, gestos que para cualquiera que no supiera de la naturaleza del ex mercenario parecerían triviales.

-Vamos a un lugar más íntimo -Bisbiseo la peli azul.

Vegeta tomo las piernas de Bulma con uno de sus brazos y con el otro brazo seguía sosteniendo su cintura. Ella paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del guerrero y le dio un espontaneo beso en los labios, él no correspondió, rara vez lo hacía pero al menos no le volteo la cara para evitarlo como había hecho tantas veces.

Otra vez se sintió envuelta en una brisa, unos minutos después ya no había oscuridad, ahora se encontraban en una región donde ya había amanecido, la velocidad de Vegeta era asombrosa, no sabía exactamente donde estaban pero la posición del sol le daba un indicio y sin duda en su nave más veloz ese trayecto le hubiera llevado horas. Vegeta descendió en una isla paradisiaca aparentemente desierta. La científica comenzó a vislumbrar el lugar era magnífico, la arena blanca, el agua azul como sus ojos.

-¿Qué tan intimo es este lugar?

-No hay seres humanos en kilómetros a la redonda

Ahí estaban frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, sabían lo que iba a pasar ya no tenían porque disimular los dos lo deseaban, ya no podían esconder cuanto necesitaban el uno del otro. Solo arena, sol y mar fueron testigos de aquel acto de pasión y amor.

Horas después amanecía en la Capital del Oeste. Un guerrero entraba por el balcón correspondiente a la habitación de la mujer exhausta que llevaba en brazos. La recostó en su cama, se mantenía levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo, mientras observaba a esa mujer de belleza exótica dormir profundamente, puesto que era imposible poner un pie en el suelo sin toparse con algún objeto, el desorden de la habitación de la científica era desesperante para el príncipe.

Miró el reloj de luces rojas que se encontraba en la mesita a un lado de la amplia cama de Bulma 07:00 hora de despertar a la luz que lo había alejado de la oscuridad, maldita bruja azul que lo había vuelto adicto a su cuerpo, esto no podía seguir así no podía volver a caer ante sus encantos, debía irse. Llego la hora de desandar el sendero que lo había vuelto un patético insecto inferior a un hibrido de clase baja, que daría por olvidarlo todo. Su espíritu guerrero se desangraba día tras día y no podía ni quería hacer nada por evitarlo, se encontraba derrotado y la única calma que hallaba se encontraba en ella, no comprendía cómo podía ser posible, contemplarla así mientras dormía hacía que todo se detuviera y su inmensa necesidad de ella crecía, los momentos junto a ella más y más le faltaban con el pasar del tiempo, esto era como una obsesión, jamás una hembra despertó en él algo así; solo ella, aquella mujer que lo invito a su casa el día que literalmente volvió a nacer, aquella a la que sentía de su propiedad, aquella a la que no quería abandonar. Pero era consciente de que era lo mejor para ella, él no la merecía, ni siquiera merecía vivir, su resurrección fue un error.

Volvió a mirar el reloj 07:30. Se acercó a la cama.

-Despierta -Dijo con voz firme mientras la zarandeaba ligeramente.

-QUE TE PASA ¿Por qué me despiertas así? -Gritó la científica.

-Silencio -Replicó al mismo tiempo que le transfería una mínima parte de su ki, lo suficiente para que nadie notara el agotamiento de esa manera pareceria que ella durmió plácidamente toda la noche, nadie notaria las huellas de las horas de pasión que tuvieron. Así lograron ocultar su relación hasta que ella se embarazó.

Al sentir la oleada de energía recorrer su cuerpo pensó que finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. No tenía idea cuan equivocada estaba. Siempre que él la despertaba de esta manera era porque deseaba que hiciera algo.

-Supongo que quieres que pida el desayuno y que te acondicione la cámara de gravedad -Se dirigió al príncipe guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Mujer idiota! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo que digo? NO VOLVERÉ A PELEAR, no volveré a entrenar, no volveré a ser humillado, solo quería comunicarte que me voy de aquí, tienes razón no puedo pasarme la vida entera tirado viendo esa caja estúpida, pero te advierto que no me voy del planeta por lo tanto espero por tu propio bien que no se te olvide que me perteneces, solo cuando sepas que he muerto serás libre.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Vegeta salió volando, abandonando la habitación y la casa dejando a una angustiada y confundida Bulma.

_CONTINUARA_

**GRACIAS A TODO/AS LO/AS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA**

**Gracias por sus reviews a**

**renzotobias**

**perez-osa33**

**Grisell**

**Prl16**

**Jesever**

**Marilu Moreno**

**Juniver**

**aless135**

**ednitafre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama**

******Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback estan en cursiva**

**Capitulo 4**

Vegeta se dirigió a una región del planeta donde la noche aún regía en esos momentos, descendió en el claro de un bosque que no había sido vulnerado por la imprudencia humana. Con su ki formó una fogata, se recostó en la hierba mirando a las estrellas que brillaban con singular esplendor debido a la ausencia de luna. Esas lejanas estrellas que por tanto tiempo lo guiaron, que lo hicieron sentir invencible, ahora las observaba esperando que una vez más le dijeran a donde ir, podía distinguir perfectamente varios planetas conquistados por él; Estaba seguro de que en esos lugares su nombre y sus crímenes eran recordados como el cuento más sangriento, sin embargo él era real, los crímenes que cometió fueron reales. Genocidios, coacciones sexuales y traiciones eran tan solo algunos de los más graves pecados cometidos por el príncipe. A pesar de todo no se arrepentía de nada, sentirse dueño de la vida de otros no tenía precio, era algo único. A veces hasta extrañaba esa vida, extraña sentirse un dios temible dueño de la vida y de la muerte de seres inferiores. Por mucho tiempo creyó que su destino era convertirse en el ser más poderoso y aterrador del universo ahora sentía que el destino era una mentira.

_Desde que era un niño todo estuvo en mi contra, es increíble como hasta los astros parecían alinearse para acabar conmigo. Definitivamente mi vida es un completo desastre, no tiene sentido continuar existiendo. Ya me despedí del único ser que tal vez me extrañará pero ella es fuerte y el tiempo le hará saber que esto es lo mejor para el universo entero._

Estos fueron los últimos pensamientos del príncipe Vegeta mientras se dormía sobre la hierba junto al fuego mirando lejanas estrellas.

* * *

-¡No! -Grito Bulma al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

La científica salió corriendo al balcón de su habitación.

-Vegeta no te vayas, debes escucharme -Gritó con furia.

Era inútil, él salió volando a toda velocidad y ya estaba demasiado lejos para escucharla. Se quedó estupefacta al notarlo, regresó a su habitación.

_Debo hacer algo para encontrarlo, debo decirle que sin importar lo que pase yo siempre lo amaré, que puede contar conmigo siempre, que no vale la pena pensar en el pasado. Pensaba la heredera._

Al escuchar los llantos del bebé de la casa, salió corriendo a su habitación, inmediatamente lo arrullo.

-Calma Trunks, se que te falle pero mamá encontrará una manera de solucionarlo todo.

-Buenos días querida hija, será mejor que vayas a darte un baño, estas muy sucia, yo le daré su desayuno a Trunks –Saludó sonriendo la Señora Briefs.

-Eh, ¿Qué? Ah buenos días mamá.

-Parece que tu y el apuesto Vegeta lo pasaron muy bien anoche.

-Pero que dices mamá -Bulma se hizo de la desentendida.

-No tienes porque disimular conmigo hija -Dijo con tono casual extendiendo los brazos para cargar a Trunks.

Al entregárselo la científica noto el rastro de arena que había dejado a su paso, inmediatamente bajó la vista a su atuendo, su costoso vestido azul estaba hecho jirones.

-Iré a ducharme, nos vemos en el desayuno -Se despidió Bulma

-¿El joven Vegeta también bajará a desayunar?

-No, él salió a dar una vuelta -No quería preocupar a su madre con sus problemas de ¿pareja?

-Es una pena, cuando vuelva dile que compre muchos pastelillos que seguro le agradaran.

-Si mamá, se lo diré.

Salió de la habitación de su hijo, ya que si se quedaba más tiempo no podría ocultar su tristeza por lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación, Bulma decidió que tomaría una licencia en la empresa a fin de cuentas era la propietaria y todos los proyectos vigentes estaban bien encaminados. Se concentraría al cien por ciento en Vegeta, debía sacar adelante a su recién construida familia. Ella sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón que el príncipe era el amor que soñó cuando salió en busca de de las esferas del dragón, para bien o para mal en sus manos estaba que ese amor perdurara en el tiempo; se lo había prometido a su hijo y a si misma que así sería. Vegeta la amaba, ella lo sabía aunque él nunca se lo dijo ni se lo demostró solo le dio pequeños gestos pero su corazón le decía que él era el príncipe de sus sueños; solo restaba trazar su estrategia de batalla para que él sea consciente de sus sentimientos y se quedara a su lado. Solo imaginar lo felices que serían los tres en el futuro le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Bulma se metió en la tina del sanitario privado de su cuarto con intención de pasar un largo rato ahí.

La identidad terrícola de Vegeta ya estaba prácticamente concluida, solo necesitaba ajustar detalles con él, de hecho ese era uno de los puntos que pensó en tratar cuando fue a verlo la noche anterior pero de alguna manera todo salió mal. Debía repasar todo lo sucedido y pensar en algo para solucionarlo.

Cuando entro a su habitación, Vegeta estaba viendo aquel horrible programa televisivo, eso estaba definitivamente muy mal, ese patético show consistía en mujeres bailando semidesnudas desvergonzadamente, no lo entendía bueno si lo entendía a fin de cuentas él era hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra eso ella lo sabía muy bien, lo que sucedía es que estaba celosa la idea del hombre que amaba mirando a otras mujeres le hacía hervir la sangre ¿Y si Vegeta también la reemplaza por otra como lo hizo Yamcha en su momento? No, eso no iba a pasar esta vez ella lucharía por su hombre hasta las últimas consecuencias. En su fuero interno Bulma sabía que la infidelidad de Yamcha fue consecuencia de su desinterés en la relación, eso no pasaría con Vegeta, estaba decidida.

Luego se saludaron de forma normal. Cuando ella mencionó a Trunks él, en un principio, se mostro interesado hasta preocupado tal vez. Pero no le dejó decir nada más respecto a ese tema, era una locura el hijo de ambos ya tenía un año y ellos jamás acordaron los detalles relativos a la crianza del mismo. Cuando Vegeta lo supo no mostro sentimiento alguno, solo atinó a decir palabras más palabras menos que la vida de Trunks dependía de su nivel de pelea al nacer. Fue su primera pelea en serio, aunque presentía que eran amenazas vacías las noches de intimidad finalizaron abruptamente, la científica centró toda su atención en el bebé que se gestaba en su vientre, el guerrero seguía entrenando como si nada.

Trunks Vegeta Briefs nació mediante un parto natural en la Corporación Capsula, cuando Bulma tuvo por primera vez a su hijo en brazos al poco de nacer sintió tantas cosas que las palabras no alcanzarían para describir su estado emocional, Vegeta apenas le prestó atención al nuevo integrante de la familia pero en ningún momento dio señales de querer hacerle daño simplemente siguió entrenando para la batalla que estaba cada vez más cerca, hasta hizo alguna que otra sugerencia respecto a los cuidados que debía recibir, sugerencias insensibles e inaplicables en la Tierra por cierto. No obstante tratándose de un asesino a sangre fría que hasta donde ella sabía nunca tuvo una familia todo eso podía interpretarse como genuino interés hacia su hijo.

Así fue que dos noches antes de la llegada de los androides, fue a la habitación del príncipe con el unico objetivo de entregarle un nuevo traje de combate pero una vez más perdió su voluntad ante su majestuosa presencia y se entregó a los brazos del principe que la hacían sentir lejos de todo mal. Él, en esas 4 paredes, era capaz de convertirla en una esclava que solo sabía complacerlo.

Lo mismo ocurrió la noche anterior, era increíble tantas cosas pensó y al estar frente a esos ojos negros no pudo decir nada. Es que siendo sincera consigo misma no pudo evitar percatarse de que a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo sin entrenar y alimentándose a media ración Vegeta solo presentaba algo de pérdida de masa muscular y eso solo era notable para alguien que tuvo la oportunidad de explorar tantas veces el cuerpo del guerrero, como ella. El príncipe no presentaba ningun síntoma de desnutrición, él tenía razón al utilizar menos energía su cuerpo requería menos alimentos, pudo comprobarlo su vitalidad estaba intacta, sonrío como una adolescente enamorada al recordar su última noche juntos.

Otro detalle que no podía omitir es que era la primera vez que tenían intimidad fuera de la casa, sabía que Vegeta jamás le diría palabras románticas ni le juraría amor eterno pero había aprendido a interpretar estas pequeñas señales que le daba. Entonces recordó otro dato importante de la noche anterior y una angustia tremenda comenzó a recorrer su pecho. Vegeta le confesó sus deseos de suicidarse.

Tiempo atrás los suicidios fueron una verdadera peste en la capital de Oeste. Por ello se mostraban en la televisión informativos que daban pautas para ayudar a las personas deprimidas a tal punto de querer acabar con su propia vida, Bulma nunca les prestó atención pero algo importante quedo inscripto en su mente "_Las personas que se suicidaron siempre lo anunciaron en algún momento"_, era una forma de pedir ayuda.

Ahora todo comenzaba a encajar, lo que sucedió anoche fue una despedida entonces las últimas palabras del príncipe resonaron en su mente "_cuando sepas que he muerto serás libre"_, se enfureció tanto por la forma en que la declaró de su propiedad cual si fuera un objeto, que solo hasta ahora comenzaba a atar los cabos.

-Tengo que encontrarlo –Gritó desesperada, saliendo rápidamente de la tina de baño.

Vegeta ya fue revivido una vez con las esferas del dragón, si moría sería para siempre por que las esferas de la tierra no pueden revivir a alguien que ya fue resucitado y los Nameks no querrían revivirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia. Se vistió en tiempo record con lo primero que encontró. Se dirigió a su laboratorio, encendió su ordenador vio la hora 09:00, comenzó a buscar noticias acerca de alguna gran explosión inexplicable en alguna parte del planeta en las últimas horas. No encontró nada, bien, a continuación interceptó la información que captaban los distintos satélites artificiales alrededor de la Tierra, creó una aplicación que la alertaría en su celular en caso de que algo anormal ocurriera, si era descubierta podría ser acusada de espionaje y sería el fin de su carrera y su prestigio. Pero nada de eso le importaba en estos momentos, era la gran Bulma y cumpliría su objetivo sin importar las consecuencias.

A continuación comenzó a buscar el antiguo rastreador de Raditz, lo encontró rápidamente, a diferencia de sus aposentos su laboratorio era muy ordenado. Tenía que repararlo para encontrar a Vegeta, no podía recurrir a nadie que sepa detectar el ki, esto era entre ella y el guerrero. Además sabía perfectamente que probablemente se alegrarían si les decía que el príncipe pensaba suicidarse.

Llegado el mediodía finalmente logró reparar el rastreador, la aplicación no había dado ninguna alerta en ese tiempo eso quería decir que a no ser que el padre de su hijo haya utilizado un método distinto al anunciado la noche anterior, seguía con vida.

Un vez colocado el rastreador en su rostro, se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres y Trunks, encendió el rastreador dirigiendolo a su hijo.

-4.000 unidades –gritó sorprendida la científica.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó el Dr. Briefs.

-Es el poder de pelea de Trunks.

-¿Poder de pelea? Pero si es solo un bebé –Debatió confundido el profesor.

-Sí pero ya es muy poderoso a pesar de su edad.

-Mi nieto será tan fuerte y apuesto como su padre –acotó la señora Briefs.

-Ahora entiendo porque Vegeta nunca intentó hacerle daño a Trunks ¿Qué hubiera pasado si mi hijo hubiera nacido débil? Mejor ni pensarlo –Dijo para sí misma la científica.

-¿Qué esperas para sacarte esa cosa de tu bello rostro hija? –Señaló alegremente la madre de Bulma.

En la mesa ya estaban dispuestos los alimentos a se consumidos.

Bulma se sentó disponiéndose a darle de almorzar a su hijo como hacia todos los días pero no se quitó el rastreador.

-Es un experimento importante mamá –respondió la heredera.

Es que tenía la esperanza de que Vegeta volviera a la corporación, por eso no quiso sacarse el rastreador, para que le avisara si eso sucedía.

-Como tú digas querida.

-¿Qué experimento es ese? –se interesó el Dr. Briefs.

-Después te cuento papá, es algo personal –respondió esquivamente la científica.

-Entiendo querida hija.

Bulma decidió pasar la tarde con Trunks mientras preparaba el viaje para ir en busca de Vegeta. Mientras se dirigía a su laboratorio con su bebé en brazos el rastreador la alertó de un gran poder acercándose a toda velocidad.

-Parece que tu padre decidió regresar –se ilusionó Bulma.

La científica se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, donde se detuvo la energía.

-Qué extraño, tu padre nunca entra por ahí, aunque últimamente esta irreconocible.

Cuando escuchó sonar el timbre el desconcierto de la peli azul aumentó.

Una mezcla de sorpresa y decepción se apoderaron de ella cuando abrió la puerta.

-Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido.

Gracias por seguir esta historia a:

**AckMan-Multiverse**

**Gata de las Nieves**

**Grisell**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Namikazee**

**Prl16**

**WiOvIx**

**ednitafre**

**renzotobias**

**viry chan**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Grisell**

**renzotobias**

**Jesever**

**Prl16**

**Juniver**

**ednitafre**

Gracias por tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia a:

**AckMan-Multiverse**

**Grisell**

**Marilu Moreno**

**lula04gonzalez**

**viry chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 5**

El asesino despertó al amanecer en aquella lejana región, a pesar de dormir tan solo una hora sus energías se repusieron por completo. La fogata se estaba extinguiendo con el rocío del amanecer, una vez más no tenía ganas de hacer nada, como era costumbre desde el día en que supo ver que se convirtió en un estorbo en el campo de batalla, cuando se quedó dormido estaba decidido a acabar con su existencia al despertar. Ahora simplemente no se sentía capaz de morir de una forma tan poco honorable, un verdadero guerrero debía morir en batalla, como le sucedió ante Freezer, su resurrección fue un error, nadie tenía intensiones de regresarlo a la vida. Aunque tal vez si podría morir en batalla después de todo. Gohan sin duda podría asesinarlo si se enfurecía al punto de no poder controlar sus actos ni su poder. Debía elaborar un plan para que eso sucediera.

* * *

-Gohan ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Bulma lamento molestarte es que…

La científica notó preocupación en la voz del niño.

-¡No me digas que apareció un nuevo enemigo! –Chilló la científica- eso era lo único que faltaba, no puede ser, parece que este planeta nunca va a estar es paz –no pudo evitar angustiarse con las cientos de conjeturas que pasaron por su mente-

-Tranquila Bulma, no es nada de eso –prosiguió Gohan con tono serio apenas pudo hablar- se trata de mi madre.

-Ah ya entiendo, te estás escapando para que Milk no te atosigue con los estudios –volvió a interrumpirlo- ni creas que voy a apoyarte debes obedecer a tu madre, pero pasa a comer algo mientras hablamos –Bulma seguía hablando mientras se dirigía a la cocina, seguida por el hijo mayor de Goku- Sabes, antes pensaba que tu madre era una arpía insoportable pero ahora que también soy madre comprendo que te trata de esa forma porque se preocupa por ti, cuéntame que sucedió para que decidieras venir hasta aquí.

Gohan suspiró tomando algunos de los pastelillos que acababa de servirle Bulma en la mesa de la cocina, comenzó a hablar cuando intuyó que al fin sería escuchado.

-Resulta ser que antes de la batalla contra Cell, mi madre quedó embarazada.

-Es una gran noticia –se alegró la peli azul- eso quiere decir que el bebé ya debe estar por nacer o ¿ya nació? ¿Qué sucedió Gohan? –Decidió callarse al ver la expresión seria del niño- _creo que Vegeta tiene razón cuando dice que hablo demasiado._

-Mi hermanito nació hace 2 semanas, su nombre es Goten él está bien se parece mucho a nuestro padre –por primera vez desde su llegada a la Corporación Capsula el niño sonrío- además ha nacido muy fuerte, su ki es muy superior al de los humanos pero inferior al de Trunks –por primera vez el bebé le prestó atención al escuchar su nombre, a Gohan le pareció ver en él la mirada arrogante de Vegeta- pero mi madre –no pudo continuar debido al nudo que se formó en su garganta-

Bulma colocó a su hijo en una silla para bebé y abrazó a Gohan, lo peor pasó por su mente al recordar lo difícil y doloroso que fue para ella misma el parto de Trunks, el mismo Vegeta le advirtió que las mujeres sajayins débiles morían durante el alumbramiento, afortunadamente esta vez optó por guardarse para sí misma sus suposiciones.

El abrazo reconfortó al niño Son y pudo continuar su relato.

-Mi mamá extraña mucho a mi papá, mi hermanito le recuerda mucho a él, desde que nació no deja de llorar, se la pasa el día entero acostada, dice que no está preparada para cuidarlo. Al principio mi abuelo y yo pensamos que era normal, que ya se le pasaría pero su estado de ánimo no mejora; mi abuelito me dijo que si mi abuelita viviera ella sabría qué hacer. Bulma decidí venir aquí porque tú eres la única amiga de mi mamá, nosotros vivimos en las montañas alejados de todo y en su pueblo mi mamá y mi abuelo no son apreciados, eres la única persona que puede ayudarla.

Bulma se enterneció ante las palabras del pequeño, la verdad es que Milk y ella no eran amigas, la científica era amiga de Goku. La relación con Mik siempre fue cortés, dentro de lo posible debido al fuerte carácter de ambas pero distante. Pero la científica no tenía corazón para romper las esperanzas que ese niño depositó en ella.

-Te prometo que en cuanto pueda iré a verla, hasta entonces cuídala lo mejor posible, estoy segura que tu cariño y el de tu abuelo le harán muy bien.

-Gracias Bulma –el niño sonrío agradecido-

-Por cierto puedo pedirte un favor.

-Claro, lo que quieras.

-Sabes dónde se encuentra Vegeta en estos momentos –preguntó lo más casual que pudo para que Gohan no notara su preocupación-

Gohan se concentró unos segundos buscando el ki del príncipe, segundos que a la científica se le hicieron horas.

-Está muy lejos de aquí, al este –el niño señalo dicha dirección- no percibo ningún ki cerca suyo, si quieres puedo llevarte.

-No, no es necesario, solo quería saberlo.

-¿Por qué llevas ese rastreador puesto?

-Es solo un experimento. _Tal vez deba crear un reloj o una aplicación para celular con las funciones del rastreador._

-Ah ya entiendo, muchas gracias por todo Bulma –el pequeño se dirigió al fregadero a lavar los utensilios que ensució como le había enseñado su madre-

-No es necesario que hagas eso, tengo robots para esas tareas.

-No te preocupes, no es nada –acabó su labor a una velocidad sobrehumana-

_Jamás he visto a Vegeta utilizar su velocidad para algo así._

-No tienes nada que agradecerme a fin de cuentas eres el verdadero salvador de la Tierra, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos.

-Me iré antes de que mi madre se preocupe por mí, espero que pronto vayas a visitarnos.

-Cuídate mucho y cuida a tu madre, iré pronto a visitarlos.

Gohan salió por la puerta de la cocina, emprendió vuelo con dirección a su hogar.

La inesperada visita de Gohan hizo ver a la científica que no era la única que no lo estaba pasando del todo bien, la verdad no había pensado en la reciente viuda ni en su hijo, simplemente dio por hecho que estarían bien.

_Solo piensas en ti, nunca te fijas que hay a tu alrededor_, esas duras palabras se las dijo Yamcha en algun momento; no pudo evitar que vinieran a su mente en estos momentos. Ella era más consciente que nadie de sus actos egoístas y ambiciosos pero en líneas generales no se consideraba una mala persona tal vez no lo suficientemente buena como para ser admitida por la nube voladora pero tampoco lo peor, si la familia de su mejor amigo necesitaba ayuda, Bulma Briefs los ayudaría pero antes debía resolver los problemas de su propia familia. Intentó tomar al pequeño Trunks en brazos pero no pudo.

-Mamá pastelillos –Dijo el bebé agarrándose de la silla para que su madre no pueda levantarlo-

-Ya estas aprendiendo a usar tú fuerza y se ve que tienes apetito sajayin -pronunció tiernamente la científica mientras le daba los pastelillos que quedaron en la mesa-

Cuando termino de alimentar a Trunks lo bajó al suelo para que la acompañara caminando, lo tomó de la mano como lo hace cualquier madre pero el pequeño la rechazó.

-Orgulloso igual que el padre

En ese instante decidió grabar el camino de Trunks al laboratorio en su celular, sabiendo que probablemente Vegeta vería el video por lo visto en su cuarto la noche anterior.

En el laboratorio la científica preparó todo para un largo viaje pues sabía muy bien lo obstinado que es Vegeta. Vehículos diversos, casas capsula, alimentos todo estaba siendo clasificado en distintos estuches de capsulas. Trunks la observaba de vez en cuando mientras jugaba con artículos fabricados por su abuelo especialmente para él.

Cuando estuvo todo listo tomo a Trunks, fue a dejarlo con su madre, le dijo que viajaría con Vegeta, no sabía por cuánto tiempo pidiéndole de la manera más atenta que cuidara al bebé durante el viaje. La señora Briefs se alegro por la noticia a fin de cuentas fue idea de ella o al menos eso creía la rubia risueña.

Después de horas de vuelo, Bulma comenzó a sobrevolar un tupido bosque. Realmente Vegeta eligió un lugar alejado, a ningún humano en su sano juicio se le ocurriría venir por acá. Por lo que sabía en estos territorios solo vivían animales de las más diversas especies y tal vez alguna que otra tribu salvaje sin contacto con el mundo moderno. A la científica no le intimidaban estos lugares al contrario le fascinaban, por algo salió a recorrer el mundo siendo apenas una adolescente en busca de un amor.

El rastreador le indicaba que se encontraba cada vez más cerca de la posición de Vegeta. Ahora tenía un nuevo problema ¿Cómo aterrizaría sin dañar el follaje? Busco la respuesta en el radar de su aeronave, este le indicó la existencia de un rio con una ribera lo suficientemente amplia para permitir el aterrizaje. Descendió en ese lugar a tan solo cien metros de la posición de Vegeta, encapsuló su avión. La científica lucía unos pantalones ajustados color negro, una remera ajustada del mismo color y un chaleco de color naranja con varios bolsillos donde llevaba las distintas capsulas que preparó, venía preparada para todo volvería a casa con Vegeta cueste lo que cueste.

Guardo el rastreador en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco, no quería que ese artilugio opacara su belleza durante el reencuentro con su amado amante además ya no lo necesitaba por lo que vio desde el aire Vegeta estaba cerca de un claro, ya sabía por dónde ir para encontrarlo y conociéndolo él sentiría su presencia y no se escondería de ella.

El príncipe oscuro se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol mientras su mente maquinaba todo tipo de planes siniestros con el objetivo de tener una muerte digna en contienda. De repente sintió una presencia que conocía muy bien acercarse.

_Imposible, ella no pudo encontrarme, al menos no sola. No siento otra presencia pero por la velocidad a la que viene, está utilizando una nave y si su acompañante puede detectar ki de otros, también puede ocultar el propio. Lo más probable es que haya recurrido a alguno de sus estúpidos amigos. Maldita traidora, de seguro le contó a alguien sobre mis deseos de morir y lo convenció de ayudarla a buscarme, a fin de cuentas sus más simples deseos son órdenes para todos, menos para mí yo nunca la obedeceré ¿Cómo se atrevía a contarle a alguien sobre ellos? Me siento repugnado ante la idea de Bulma comentando nuestros momentos íntimos como lo hacen tantas humanas. Maldición, pensé que ella era diferente al común de las hembras de su raza, si bien mi confidencia no fue premeditada nunca me esperé esto. Pensé que podía confiar en ella cuando mantuvo en secreto mi transformación en Súper Sajayin. Todo indica que una vez más me equivoque._

Tras encapsular la nave Bulma quedó embelesada al observar el río de agua cristalina que se encontraba a sus pies, el agua era tan transparente que incluso se veía a los peces. La científica se concentró en un pez en particular, que nadaba algo apartado de su grupo, estaba tan centrada en el agua límpida y en el pez que no escucho el sonido del rastreador.

_Ahí está, pareciera que busca algo en el agua. No visualizo a ninguna sabandija pero bien pudo esconderse al sentir que me acercaba. Traidora._

Una fuerte mano se posiciono a una velocidad brutal alrededor del cuello de la mujer, la otra mano estiró su cabello; haciéndole sentir una dosis bien calculada de dolor, con objetivo de hacerla sufrir sin perder la conciencia ni la vida. Ojos azules y negros se encontraron una vez más.

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido.

Gracias por seguir esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai DB Multiverse**

**Ayla traducineitor**

**Gata de las Nieves**

**Grisell**

**Jesever**

**Kylie on mars**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Namikazee**

**Nana2831**

**Prl16**

**Paola Alarsil**

**Valen Minene**

**WiOvIx**

**dany16**

**duvalintricolor**

**ednitafre**

**jass dbz**

**renzotobias**

**viry chan**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**lula04gonzalez**

**Lady Harley**

**Grisell**

**Jesever**

**Marilu Moreno**

**Kylie on mars**

**ednitafre**

**Prl16**

**Paola Alarsil**

**Ariadna del Sol**

**duvalintricolor**

**jass dbz**

**renzotobias**

Gracias por tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai DB Multiverse**

**Cerisier M**

**Grisell**

**MITWI**

**Marilu Moreno**

**Nana2831**

**UchihaTenshi1**

**Valen Minene**

**duvalintricolor**

**jass dbz**

**lula04gonzalez**

**viry chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball y sus personajes pertenecen al grandioso Akira Toriyama.**

**Pensamientos en primera persona y flashback están en cursiva.**

**Capitulo 6**

_ Esto debe ser un sueño; no, es una pesadilla; si, una pesadilla como la que tuve en Namek. Vegeta jamás me miró con ese odio, esa mirada asesina nunca fue para mí. No es posible._

Lagrimas brotaron de los ojos color cielo más por el dolor emocional que por el físico.

-Traidora –susurro amenazante el guerrero-

La científica vio en sus ojos un ápice de dolor al pronunciar esa palabra.

_Es la primera vez que la veo llorar, ella nunca le tuvo miedo a nada, la sabandija que la trajo de seguro oculta su ki por eso no lo siento y debe estar temblando ante está escena, pero conociéndolos ya saldrá a intentar hacer un papel heroico. Al fin mis manos volverán a derramar sangre._

-Nunca te traicione –apenas articulo Bulma debido a la presión ejercida en su cuello- _¿Por qué me haces esto?_

-MIENTES –Gritó el príncipe furioso-

Su furia hizo que su ki se elevara, un aura blanca se formo a su alrededor, aumentó deliberadamente la presión alrededor del cuello de la madre de su hijo. Bulma sabía que era su fin, la energía despedida por el cuerpo de Vegeta fue demasiado para ella.

_Como te atreves a mentirme tan cínicamente. Estrujo lentamente tu cuello, podría destrozártelo de una vez, pero deseo prolongar esto deseo, que aparezca de una vez el insecto para corroborar tu traición, veo que pierdes poco a poco la conciencia, estoy tan furioso, yo confíe en ti. Escucho un sonido increíblemente familiar, algo que escuche tantas veces cuando era uno de los asesinos más temidos de la galaxia. En aquellos tiempos ese sonido me era indiferente, ahora me sorprende y me amedrenta._

En ese instante el rastreador reaccionó ante el repentino aumento de poder y finalmente explotó en el bolsillo del chaleco de Bulma, la prenda no sufrió daños debido a que fue fabricada con el mismo material utilizado en los trajes de entrenamiento de Vegeta. El príncipe soltó el agarre del cuello y cabello de la científica, ella perdió el conocimiento, él la sostuvo en sus brazos evitando que cayera al suelo. Inmediatamente desabrochó el bolsillo de dónde vino el estallido, al contemplar aquel objeto verde una inesperada paz lo invadió.

El guerrero comprobó los signos vitales de su hembra. Se encontraba bien, era una mujer fuerte sin duda alguna. Unos minutos después, ella despertó con la cabeza posada sobre las piernas de su príncipe quien a su vez de encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol.

_Todo fue un sueño._ Un agudo dolor en su cuello la contradijo inmediatamente.

-¿De dónde sacaste esto? –preguntó el guerrero sosteniendo frente a los ojos azules de ella el rastreador o lo que quedaba del mismo-

-Raditz –Respondió escuetamente la científica aún sin saber si estaba viviendo un sueño o una realidad-

Entonces el príncipe lo comprendió todo y por primera vez en su vida estaba arrepentido aunque claro está, jamás lo admitiría.

-¿A qué viniste? –Interrogó el guerrero-

Luego de reflexionar unos momentos la científica finalmente se sitúo en la realidad y respondió.

-Vine por ti, vine a que te permitieras desahogar las penas de tu alma –Se levantó, quedándose parada frente al príncipe, quien seguía sentado- Por favor déjame ser parte de tu vida, déjame conocer las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo.

-Estas demente, no sé si te has dado cuenta que por poco te mato hace tan solo unos minutos, no hay nada que alguien como tu pueda considerar bueno en mi mundo.

-Lo hiciste porque pensaste que te traicione, cuando notaste tu error te rectificaste y me dejaste vivir, eso es lo importante.

_Como hizo para descifrar mis acciones con tanta facilidad._

-Tonterías, entiéndelo, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces debes a tiempo dejar de jugar con fuego porque un día te quemaras.

-TE AMO –Gritó la científica con todas sus fuerzas- Sin importar lo que pase yo siempre te amaré.

El príncipe se puso de pie mirando a los ojos a la científica.

-Mujer loca.

-Sabes –pronuncio dulcemente- un "yo también" hubiera estado mejor, pero no te preocupes aunque no lo digas yo sé que me amas. De hecho a mí también me costó mucho decírtelo, cuando llegaste a la tierra nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti pero simplemente paso y toda tuya yo soy. Antes pensaba que no era necesario decirte mis sentimientos hacia ti, pero comprendí que no es así. Vegeta tu eres importante para mí, eres el amor de mi vida, el padre de mi hijo. Yo… no se qué haría si tu dejases de vivir, aquí estoy para lo que me necesites para comenzar un nuevo camino a tu lado, te necesito.

-Así que era eso –grito el guerrero- Sabes –pronuncio ridiculizando el tono dulce utilizado por Bulma anteriormente- YO no quiero tu compasión, nunca necesitaste a nadie, no necesitas a nadie. En este planeta existen miles de hombres dispuestos a lo que sea por tener a la mujer más rica del planeta, no tardarás en superar mi ausencia.

-¡No es cierto! Mirai Trunks me dijo que su madre nunca supero tu muerte, nunca dejo de amarte ¿Por qué insistes en darte por vencido? No me importan esos miles de hombres, por eso salí en busca de las esferas del dragón siendo una adolescente, deseaba un novio que me amara por lo que soy no por lo que poseo.

Vegeta enmudeció ante las palabras referentes a su hijo del futuro y de la madre de este.

-Mi resurrección –pronuncio algo titubeante- todo esto fue un error, vete por donde viniste.

-Nada fue un error todo paso porque así tú y yo lo quisimos y ahora esta Trunks que nos necesita ambos, todo sucede por alguna razón, el destino te dio una oportunidad ¿Por qué no quieres aprovecharla?

-Hice todo lo que pude, entrene en condiciones más extremas que Kakaroto, fui al espacio en busca de los lugares más inhóspitos, estuve dos años en la habitación del tiempo y todo ¿para qué? Para ser humillado por un guerrero de clase baja y por su hijo, un simple hibrido –concluyó estas palabras con un nudo en la garganta que no pasó desapercibido por la peli azul-

-Vegeta, Goku está muerto si sigues entrenando pronto serás más fuerte que él y Gohan de seguro dejará de entrenar a instancias de su madre.

-Se supone que debo ser capaz de superarlos en condiciones parejas, Vete.

-No me iré sin ti

-¿Para qué quieres que vaya? No tengo nada que hacer, no soy nadie en este mundo.

-Puedo darte una vida y una identidad en este mundo.

-Tonterías.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que cambies de opinión y espero que no vuelvas a huir de mí o pensare que me tienes miedo.

-Miedo de una simple mujer vulgar como tú –dijo de forma indiferente dirigiéndose al claro- Haz lo que quieras, no pienso irme de aquí.

Bulma lo siguió.

-Este lugar es hermoso –comento maravillada-

Vegeta retomó su posición antes de la inesperada llegada de la científica, sentado a la sombra de un árbol reflexionando. Ella por su parte lanzo una capsula de la cual salió una casa, entro en la misma.

En la casa la científica comenzó a cocinar para la cena, pensando que Vegeta debía de estar hambriento, pensó que no se negaría a un buen plato de comida. Si bien nunca fue buena cocinando por algún motivo el príncipe siempre degustaba sus platillos sin quejarse, de hecho era una de las pocas cosas de la que no se quejaba.

Al anochecer Bulma salió de la casa. Una fogata estaba encendida asaba la carne de una bestia.

-Vegeta, he preparado una deliciosa cena, pasa a cenar.

-Como veras ya me he preparado mi cena, como siempre lo he hecho desde antes de conocerte. No necesito tu lastima.

-No es lastima es amor, si no fueras un analfabeto emocional lo sabrías.

-Aléjate de mí, si no fueras la madre de mi hijo ya estarías muerta.

-Eso quiere decir que nunca me harás daño.

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-Se leer entre líneas tus palabras.

-Cállate.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme callar?

-Hmp

-Ahora que lo pienso cenar a la luz de las estrellas al costado de una fogata con estas hermosas luciérnagas revoloteando será mucho más romántico.

-Solo dices cosas sin sentido.

Bulma volvió a la casa capsula. Vegeta la ignoró y comenzó a alimentarse.

En seguida la científica regresó con un recipiente con alimentos se sentó al lado del guerrero y comenzó a comer, internamente agradeció que el príncipe rechazara su ofrecimiento pues a ella misma le estaba costando trabajo comerse lo que cocinó.

La cena "romántica" a la luz de las estrellas al lado de una fogata transcurrió en silencio. Al terminar su alimento el príncipe se recostó en la hierba ignorando a su compañera, no tenía sueño por lo tanto solo observaba las estrellas. La científica se recostó sobre el príncipe. Él gruñó.

-Buenas noches mi príncipe.

Aunque no pronunciara palabra alguna a él le agradaba el calor de su cuerpo. Pronto ella se durmió.

La peli azul despertó en la cama de la casa capsula, hubiera preferido despertar con su príncipe pero peor sería despertar en la corporación capsula, es decir no es que le desagradara su hogar pero el hecho de que Vegeta no la haya regresado a la Capital del Oeste sin duda era una buena señal.

Tras tomar una ducha, desayunar y arreglarse, llamó a su madre esta le confirmo que todo marchaba a la perfección con Trunks, salió de la casa capsula, no vio al príncipe por ningún lado.

Bulma regreso a la casa por una notebook, iría a la orilla del rio a trabajar mientras esperaba que al príncipe se le antojara regresar a su presencia, conociéndolo no debía estar lejos. Al llegar al rio quedó extasiada ante el panorama. El río, los árboles y demás ya los vio el día anterior lo que acaparó toda su atención fue el guerrero que se aseaba en aquel río. Un ardor comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo mientras observaba ese perfecto cuerpo que tantas veces la poseyó completamente desnudo en aquellas aguas cristalinas. Bajó la notebook al suelo pronto le siguieron sus ropas y fue una vez más al encuentro de la pasión, él no la pudo rechazarla por más que su mente se lo exigió.

_CONTINUARA_

Gracias a todo/as lo/as que me animan a seguir. Considerando que no soy escritora ni pretendo serlo, hago esto solo por diversión es muy gratificante el apoyo que he recibido.

Gracias por seguir esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai Multiverse**

**Ayla traducineitor**

**Gata de las Nieves**

**Grisell**

**Jesever**

**Kylie on mars**

**Mya Fanfiction**

**Namikazee**

**Nana2831**

**Paola Alarsil**

**Prl16**

**Valen Minene**

**WiOvIx**

**dany16**

**duvalintricolor**

**ednitafre**

**jass dbz**

**renzotobias**

**viry chan**

Gracias por sus reviews a:

**Marilu Moreno**

**Juniver**

**Jesever**

**ednitafre**

**Grisell**

Gracias por tener entre sus favoritos a esta historia a:

**AckMan-SaMa Ai Multiverse**

**Cerisier M**

**duvalintricolor**

**ednitafre**

**Grisell**

**jass dbz**

**lula04gonzalez**

**Marilu Moreno**

**MITWI**

**Nana2831**

**UchihaTenshi1**

**Valen Minene**

**viry chan**


End file.
